The Best Thing
by crucio-alwayss
Summary: Fred/Hermione drabble. Rather fluffy and sweet :) Incomplete, because I may be writing more in the future!


**Hey dudes. This was a song fic request by an anon on Tumblr, for Mine by Taylor Swift. I really only incorporated the end of the song, but I hope you enjoy regardless!**

"Fucking hell, Hermione! Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated with you?!" he yelled, his voice getting louder by the second.  
"I'm not trying to be complicated, Fred! I'm just frustrated! It's 2:30 and you _just_ got back from the joke shop. I'm sick of waiting up all night for you to get home, and I'm sick of worrying and thinking you've been in an accident or that you're with someone else!"  
He took a step closer. She'd never seen him this angry before.

"I work long hours to make enough money for us! I get by on five hours sleep every night, to make sure we live comfortably. And now you're accusing me of cheating?" he hissed.  
She knew he was right. And she knew she was being irrational.

"I suppose I am. How am I supposed to know what you're doing for 80% of the day?! I never see you anymore!" she screamed back.  
"Hermione, do you realize how crazy you sound?! More so than usual! So stop being paranoid, and please understand that you have to trust me!" he pleaded.  
Her head was spinning. They had been having the same argument for the past half hour.  
But the more they argued, the more she forgot about why they were together in the first place.

"I need… some air," Hermione let out, with tears staining her cheek. "_Don't_ wait up," she added as an afterthought, before continuing to run out.  
She heard Fred mutter 'fuck' under his breath as she slammed the front door to their apartment closed.  
After making it downstairs, Hermione sat on the steps outside the front door. _This is _not _how I expected the night to go, _she thought, thinking back to the candlelight dinner she had set up for herself and Fred at 7 o'clock. _Why did I get so angry with Fred? I love Fred. What kind of loony screams at someone she loves like that?!_

But Hermione knew the reason. Coming home late was one of the many things Ron started to do when his affair with Lavender begun.  
_Fred _isn't _Ron, Hermione! Fred is funny, and smart, and fit, and you love him, and he loves you,, _she reminded herself. _Well, maybe not anymore. Have I really messed this up?  
_With a sigh, Hermione stood up, ready to go back upstairs, and inevitably see Fred packing his stuff to stay elsewhere for the night. As she did, the front door swung open. _Shit.  
_  
"I'll be at work from 9 tomorrow, and I shouldn't be home till 6, so if you want to move out, please do it when I'm not here," she asked, looking down.  
"Hermione-" he started gently. She took a deep breath, waiting for the awful goodbye she knew was coming. "I'm not moving out, unless you want me to. I'll never leave you alone," he finished lamely.

"Fred, it's fine. I get it- wait, what?" she paused, holding her breath for his next words.  
"I'll never leave you, or cheat on you, or give up on this relationship, especially over one stupid little fight."  
"But what about money, and never being able to spend time with each other. You'll get bored of me and-" she reasoned.  
"Hermione," he said, taking her chin into his hand, and looking at her in the eyes, "You're the best thing that's ever been mine. I'm not Ron, and I won't cheat on you. I love you."

Without another word, she launched herself into his arms, kissing him fiercely and running her hands through his shaggy red hair.  
He ran his hands down her arms, before stopping abruptly and pulling away. "Merlin, you're freezing. Here," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks, before wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. He kissed her on the forehead, and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet apple scent of her shampoo.

"Now, what do you say we get out of the cold, reheat dinner, and experiment with some of my new tricks?" he offered, smirking and throwing her a suggestive wink.  
"…I take it you don't mean tricks for the joke shop?" she asked with a grin.  
"Ah, my love, you know me too well," he noted, reaching an arm around her shoulder, and leading her back upstairs to their home.

**If there are any more requests or suggestions, let me know! **


End file.
